


A Dragon Heart String Did It

by VanHelsing019



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Also Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and it's respective writers, Angst, Borrowed some elements from Harry Potter, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, Sorrow, What If-AU, Which was written by the wonderful J.K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke and his family flee Lothering during the blight. On their way to the Wilds, a battle ensues which destroys Garrett's staff. Nearing the Wilds, they find the corpse of an enchanter craftsmen. Upon his person, Garrett discovers a long, thin box which holds something inside that will change his life in a very positive way...</p>
<p>(My summary skills suck :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Early Start For Running

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that has been plaguing me for the last three years :P Please feel free to ask me anything concerning the story at any time if you want to know more ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett Hawke and his family flee Lothering during the blight. On their way to the Wilds, a battle ensues which destroys Garrett's staff. Nearing the Wilds, they find the corpse of an enchanter craftsmen. Upon his person, Garrett discovers a long, thin box which holds something inside that will change his life in a very positive way...
> 
> (My summary skills suck :P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that has been plaguing me for the last three years :P Please feel free to ask me anything concerning the story at any time if you want to know more ;)

It started as a typical day for the Hawke family. Garrett stirred from his sleep half an hour before dawn, as he did every morning, his shoulder-length black hair hung messily in his eyes before being swept back with a large hand.

With an audible yawn he got out of bed, rubbing the belly of his mabari hound, Hex, who was lying on his back next to Garrett’s bed. Stumbling groggily towards the sitting room, Garrett tossed another log onto the orange glowing embers, coaxing the dying fire to take another breath of life.

After the flames were flickering enthusiastically within the hearth, Garrett went to their washroom to remove the remainder of sleep from his face. Drying the excess water from his skin, he looked into the mirror hanging above the wash basin.

Bright, luminous green eyes stared back at him as he examined his reflection, flitting vividly over his features. His full, pink, pouty lips parted into a satisfied smile, revealing stunningly white teeth as the corners of his mouth curled upward, accentuating his high cheekbones.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear before making his way back to the living room. Upon entering, he was greeted with the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs frying within a frying pan where his sister was standing in front of the fire with Hex sitting beside her, happily wagging his stubby tail.

“Bethany? What are you doing up? I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Good morning to you too, big brother,” she giggled, giving the bacon and eggs a stir with a wooden spoon. “I thought you two might like some breakfast before you head out into the fields,” she said, raising the frying pan with its contents before softly patting Hex’s head, “You always forget to eat before you head out.”

Garrett smiled at his little sister. “Don’t I get told off enough by mother already?” He chuckled. His expression changed when he saw the unsure smile spreading across her face. “Bethany, is something the matter? There’s more to you being awake than just wanting to make sure I ate properly, isn’t there?”

Bethany’s shoulders slumped, a heavy sigh escaping her lips before she could stifle it. “It’s Carver...” she looked up at Garrett, worry etched clearly in her beautiful brown eyes, “... I had a dream where he was running away from... something... and he was terrified, Garrett.”

Bethany moved away from the fire and placed the frying pan on the small table where they always shared their meals. She waved her hand, making one of the chairs pull out on its own, before sitting down on it. Garrett soon joined her, bringing plates and cutlery with him.

“Come now, Beth. It was just a bad dream,” he said gently rubbing her shoulder, “This is Carver you’re talking about. In the eighteen years we’ve lived with him, when has he ever been terrified of anything?” Garrett joked, succeeding in getting his little sister to smile.

“I suppose you’re right,” she smiled, “Carver is far too stubborn to be terrified of anything,” at this they both chuckled softly, before filling their plates with food. They ate silently, occasionally giving Hex a rasher of bacon or slice of bread, when the hound suddenly ran to the door whimpering and barking worriedly as he scratched at the aged wood. “What is it, boy?” Garrett asked only to be answered by Hex whimpering while he scratched at the door with more vigour. 

There was a sudden, thunderous knock on the door. Hex whimpered in concern as Garrett stood up from his seat, carefully making his way towards the door.

His right hand hovered over his magic staff, which stood propped up against the wall, while another loud knock rattled the door. Garrett swung the door open, flinching and narrowly missing the fist that made an attempt at a third knock from hitting him in the face, as its owner stumbled and fell into the house.

“Carver!?” Garrett’s voice echoed in surprise, “What in the Maker’s name are you...”

“The battle... Ostagar... betrayed... army massacred... darkspawn coming.” Carver said through heavy breathing. It was evident the poor boy had been running for all he was worth. Bethany hurried to her twin brother’s side, offering him a glass of water, which Carver all too happily let disappear down his throat.

“Calm down, Carver. Try and catch your breath.” said Garrett, helping his little brother into a chair. “Now, slowly, tell me what happened.”

Carver nodded, emptying a second glass of water and taking a deep breath. “Ostagar is lost. The cavalry abandoned us. The darkspawn overwhelmed our army’s forces...” his hands were visibly shaking as he recalled the events. Hex walked over and rested his head on Carver’s lap, earning a shaky scratch behind the ears, “... The King is dead, along with three quarters of the soldiers.”

Bethany placed her hands over her mouth in shock. “They are coming this way, Garrett. The darkspawn horde is marching its way towards us, towards Lothering, and there is nothing standing in their way...” Carver jumped up from his seat. “... We have to leave now or they’ll be upon us before we know it.”

“What’s going on? Why is there such a- Carver? What’s wrong?” sounded Leandra Hawke’s voice, as she entered the room in her sleepwear. Any hold sleep still had on her, vanished when she saw her youngest son standing in the room, “What are you doing back so-“

“We’ll explain later, Mother, but right now we have to get supplies ready and leave.” Garrett interrupted, grabbing one of the travelling packs they used when they went out hunting.

“Leave? Why? What’s going on?” Leandra inquired, her eyes darting between her three children in confusion.

“The darkspawn are coming, mother.” said Carver, grabbing his mother by her shoulders and looking directly into her eyes. “I know this is difficult, but if we don’t leave soon, we’ll all be as good as dead.”

Realisation and understanding flashed in Leandra’s bright blue eyes, “Then we should start packing.” That said, Leandra went back to her room, emerging moments later in her usual travelling dress. “Right, we need extra changes of clothing and...”

There was a sudden explosion in the distance near the village. The screams of men, woman and children could be heard echoing through the early morning sky. Large columns of smoke rose from the bright orange fires of burning houses, turning the darkness into dawn.

“I don’t think we have time for an extra change of clothes, mother.” said Garrett, pulling the straps from the pack of supplies over his shoulders. Grabbing his staff, he motioned for his family to vacate their home. “We have to leave, now!”

“Maker help us, all those people!” Bethany gasped, seeing their hometown going up in flames. “We have to help!”

“Don’t be daft, Beth. You have no idea what we’re up against.” Carver yelled, pulling his sister by her arm, “Even with all your power, you are no match for a horde of those monsters.”

“But those are our friends...” she protested, a tear escaping her eyes.

“All the more reason to go now!” said Carver.

“Bethany’s right, we can’t say there’s nothing to be done if we haven’t tried.” said Garrett, Hex barking loudly in agreement, as he listened to the terrified screams coming from the people he’d known his whole life. “I can’t just stand here and do nothing!” his heart tightened with worry, “Bethany, you and Carver stay with mother. I’m going to see if I can’t help anyone escape.”

“Garrett, no!!” Leandra shrieked, “We have to stick together!”

“Don’t worry, mother, I’ll be back before you know it.” He smiled reassuringly, more for his mother and sibling’s sake than his own, and started hurriedly making his way to the burning husk that was the village of Lothering. He heard the footfalls of his loyal mabari as the huge dog ran after him.

“No, boy, you can’t come with me this time,” said Garrett. Hex whimpered sadly in disapproval, nudging him with his snout before barking in a disapproving tone. “Now now, Hex, I have an important job for you, boy.” said Garrett, kneeling down beside the hound. “I need you to keep an eye on the rest of our family, keep them safe. Will you do that for me?” 

Hex barked happily, his stubby tail waggling enthusiastically. Garrett smiled, petting the pooch before getting back to his feet and continuing his way towards the village.

He reached the fence outlining the border of the village just in time to see a father fighting off four darkspawn who were closing in on him, his wife and their two small sons. “Tempestus Impetus” Garrett yelled, summoning a bolt of chain lightning down upon the vile creatures.

The family looked on in astonishment at the smouldering bodies of the fallen monsters, whilst searching for their saviour before they spotted Garrett. “Quickly now, before more show up, make your way to the imperial highway.” yelled Garrett, “I’ll hold them off!!”

“Maker, bless you, Hawke!!” said the father when they passed Garrett on their way through.

Garrett continued further towards the sound of people’s screams.  
‘It seems that the darkspawn here, are probably only scouts that have ventured ahead of the main horde,’ thought Garrett. Surely if it was the horde attacking, he would have been overwhelmed by now.

He nearly dropped his staff when he neared the small stone bridge that stood over the little river running through the village. His breath caught in his chest, upon laying his eyes on the chaos that littered the once peaceful streets.

Bodies lay everywhere, strewn about like leaves during Autumn. ‘Please let him be alr-...‘ his heart clenched tightly when he reached the other side of the bridge. Garrett fell to his knees before the body of his best friend, Thallan, letting his staff fall beside him as he pulled the man’s limp body into his arms. The deep wound in his chest, where the blood had stained his tunic crimson, was evident as the blow which extinguished Thallan’s life. His swords lay beside him, caked with black smears of tainted blood, where he lay surrounded by the bodies of at least a dozen Hurlocks and Genlocks.

Garrett chuckled sadly, tears escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheek as he caressed the sun kissed skin of Thallan’s still warm cheek. ‘You were coming to warn me, weren’t you?’ He sniffled, wiping away a few more tears. ‘You never were one to go down without a fight,’ he mused ‘Rest peacefully at the Maker’s side, my Love.’ thought Hawke, brushing a stray strand of long red hair behind a pointed ear and placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

With much reluctance, Garrett stood up and continued his search for survivors. He found himself clutching the amulet he wore around his neck, absentmindedly running his thumb over the engraving in the heart shaped golden pendant which looked as if it had been carved from wood. The words “Ma Em’Ma Sa’Lath” meaning “You are my one Love” in Elvish were engraved in flawless Cursive writing.

Rage filled Garrett’s every being when a demonic chuckle echoed through the air followed by a frightened whimper just as he rounded the corner of one of the few buildings that hadn’t been set ablaze yet. A Hurlock was approaching a little girl who was crying heavily, clutching her small doll for dear life while her whole little frame shook as she cowered in a corner.

“Glacius stalagmus” Hawke muttered, pushing his palm forward, sending three large ice spikes shooting towards the Hurlock with as much malice as he could muster. There was a shriek of surprise as the first spike collided, impaling the beast through its thigh, back, and finally its head.

The little girl looked on as the beast fell to the floor motionless. She whimpered when she saw Garrett coming towards her with his face scrunched in an angry scowl, shrinking further into the corner ever so slightly. “Shhh, it’s alright, little one. I’m not going to harm you, I promise.” Garrett smiled warmly, softening his expression and stretching his hand out towards her. She hesitated briefly before taking his hand. “There we go. Are you hurt anywhere?” He inquired, looking her over for any possible injuries. 

Garrett breathed a sigh of relief when the little girl shook her head. “What’s your name, little one?” he asked, closing his hand gently around hers.

“C-Cornelia.” she replied softly.

“Cornelia, why were you out here all alone? Where are your mommy and daddy?” Garrett asked, regretting the question when Cornelia’s soft green eyes started tearing up again.

“They t-told me to r-run... run a-away as fast as I can, b-but that bad man found me before I could g-get far away.” she managed to say through little sobs that shook her small body.

Garrett knew it would not be long before the rest of the horde showed up. They couldn’t stay here and run the risk of being discovered by more of the corrupted creatures. “Don’t worry, little one. We’ll find them.” Garrett reassured her before he scooped the small child into his arms and turned to make his way back to the fence.

No good would come by carrying a child into possibly more danger, in order to try and rescue more people. Cornelia’s small arms suddenly tightened into a vice grip around his neck, choking him, as she began screaming in terror. Garrett turned around just in time to see three more Hurlocks charging at him with their jagged blades raised for the kill.

He raised his hand and clenched it into a fist, causing the first darkspawn to implode in itself with a sickening crunch of breaking bones and tearing flesh. He cast two spirit bolts at the remaining assailants, only managing to hit the one as the other ducked out of the way and continued to charge towards them.

Garrett turned his body as to shield the girl from the blow, raising his staff to block. He waited for the blow, braced for the strength behind it and most certainly the pain that was sure to follow. But it didn’t matter, as long as Cornelia was safe. 

There was the swish from a blade swinging through air and connecting with flesh, followed by the sound of something rolling on the floor. A metallic thud on the ground made Garrett slowly lower his arm. Slowly opening his eyes, he was greeted with the image of the headless body of the darkspawn laying two meters in front of him in a growing pool of its own black blood.

“Knew you’d need help.” Carver smirked triumphantly, offering his hand to Garrett.

“Thanks for the rescue, brother, but cutting it a little close weren’t we?” Garrett chuckled, taking his brother’s hand and raising himself and the girl to his feet. “It’s alright, Cornelia. The danger has passed for now.” he reassured her, gently stoking her soft blonde hair and coaxing her to loosen her grip around his neck.

“Cornelia?” Carver raised a brow. “As in Will and Irma’s daughter?”

“You know her parents?”

“Yes, Will and I usually meet up at the tavern for a round of diamond back on the weekends. I passed them just as I reached the border fence. They asked if I had seen her and to please keep an eye out for her.” Carver replied, motioning with his thumb over his shoulder.

“Did you hear that? Your parents are alright, little one, and they’re looking for you.” said Garrett, smiling happily at the child. 

“Have you seen Thallan yet?” 

Garrett’s expression saddened, nodding in the affirmative. He watched as Carver’s expression changed from shock to anger to sympathy.

“Garrett, I’m so sorr-“

“It’s fine, Carver,” He said forcing a sad smile, “I’ll be fine.”

They heard the shambling of armour in the distance, accompanied by rapidly approaching footsteps. Garrett gently set Cornelia down, “Get behind me,” he instructed, as the Hawke brothers readied their weapons and turned their bodies to better shield the girl.

The footsteps grew closer and closer. Energy crackled in the air around Garrett’s palms, ready to defend them against the monsters. There was a loud gasp followed by a collective sigh of relief when a group of survivors, who the footsteps belonged to, rounded the corner.

“Oh thank the Maker! We thought we’d be dead for sure.” said one of the women while clutching at her chest.

“You have to get out of here, they are coming!” said a tall man wielding a large war axe.

“Richard!? You old bastard, I thought you’d be among the dead at Ostagar for sure.” laughed Carver.

“I thought the same of you, mate.” Richard replied, clapping Carver on the shoulder.

“Are there any more survivors?” asked Garrett, pointing toward where the group had come from. 

“If there are, they’re all dead by now. Maker, rest their souls.” said Richard, “To head back there now, would be suicide.”

There was an inhuman war cry in the distance, signalling the oncoming of darkspawn.

“All of you quickly make your way to the imperial highway. The path is safe for now. May the Maker watch over you all.” said Garrett motioning for the group to move quickly. They filed past him muttering their “Thanks” and “Maker bless you, Hawke.” with the expected whispers along the line of “I knew Garret was a mage.”

“That means you too, Carver.”

“What!? And leave you here alone? Fat chance!”

“Is that actual concern I hear in your voice, brother?” Garrett chuckled, “I’ll be fine. I can hold them off... give everyone else a better chance of survival.”

“Garrett, you can’t beat them, they’re too...”

“Who said anything about beating them? I’m just going to slow them down.” ‘Hopefully’ He thought, “Take Cornelia with you and get her back to her parents, then meet up with Bethany and mother. I’ll join you shortly.” Garrett smiled reassuringly.

Carver stared at him for a moment, before nodding and bending down to pick Cornelia up into his strong arms. “See you soon, brother.” said Carver, hurriedly making his way back to the others.

“Count on it.” Garrett said out loud more to himself than anyone else. He turned around in time to see a number of darkspawn emerging from the forest spanning at the other end of the village. “Maker, lend me thy strength.” He whispered before focusing on mustering every bit of magic he was capable of.

Garrett raised his staff above his head, as a gust of air started circling around him. He could feel the power grow and expand within him as his hair whipped and waved in the strong circling air currents. He closed his eyes, picturing what he wanted his magic to do in his mind and opening them when he saw the picture clear as day.

With a strong swing of his arms, Garrett plunged the tip of his staff into the ground. There was the crackle of lightning as it struck the staff and surged into the ground, causing a huge crack to form in the earth and open a large chasm, spanning as far as the eye could see to either side of the village border.

Drained from the exertion of power, Garrett propped himself up with his staff for a second. Happy with his work, Garrett turned and broke into a run to rejoin his family, but not before he caught a glimpse of three darkspawn emissaries glaring at him. He hoped his little trick would cause enough of a hindrance to the darkspawn, for him and his family and friends to make a clear escape.


	2. Losing Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett loses yet another thing to the Darkspawn

Garrett’s chasm seemed to keep the darkspawn occupied for a short time only. He had just caught up with his family when there was a rumbling in the distance, signalling the emissaries had managed to close the large crack in the earth.

They were now running for their lives from the group of Hurlocks that had followed them. Garrett, Carver and Hex were running ahead, keeping their eyes peeled for any danger from the front, while Bethany stayed at the back with Leandra. Five darkspawn were right on their heels, when Leandra suddenly fell due to exhaustion.

Bethany was quick to act, summoning a huge wall of magical flames to block off the darkspawn’s path. One Hurlock dropped dead from being encased in the flames, while two more managed to slip through. The two brothers made short work of the creatures, with Carver cleaving one in half with his greatsword and Garrett impaling the other with the blade of his staff.

“Mother, are you alright?” Garrett asked, making his way towards their mother.

“I’m fine, just not as accustomed to running for my life as I used to be,” Leandra said tiredly, taking a sip from her water pouch. Hex went and sat beside her, his big, brown, alert eyes watching her carefully, “I’m fine, you big softy,” Leandra smiled, patting his head.

“I think that’s all of them.” said Carver, sheathing his sword.

“It would seem for the moment,” added Bethany.

“I’m not so sure of that,” said Garrett, glancing at the remaining two darkspawn who were growling and snarling angrily from the other side of the wall of fire, eliciting a threatening growl from Hex as his ears pulled back. 

“Maker, save us,” said Leandra, burying her face in her hands, “We’ve lost it all... everything your father and I built... gone.”

Garrett crouched down beside her, gently placing his hand on his mother’s back. Her words cut right through him as he thought of the loss of their home, but most of all... Thallan. 

“I know Lothering meant a lot to you, mother. It meant a lot to all of us, but if we stay here, that loss will have been for nothing.” said Garrett, giving Leandra’s shoulder a light squeeze.

“Yes. Y- You’re right.” she replied, cupping his cheek. 

“You were right, Carver, we should have left sooner.” said Bethany.

“Why are you looking at me?! I’ve been running since- Wait, what did you say?” 

“I said you were right,” Bethany chuckled, seeing the blush from embarrassment creep over her twin brother’s cheeks. 

“O-Oh.” he managed, rubbing his arm awkwardly, “Well for what it’s worth, you were right in wanting to help our friends.” said Carver, giving her a small smile. 

“Not to interrupt, but the blight isn’t going to wait for us while we stand here idly chatting.” said Garrett, helping Leandra to her feet. 

“You’re right, let’s go then. Lead on.” Carver agreed.

“Wait! Where are we going?” asked Bethany.

“Away from the darkspawn, where else?” replied Carver.

“And then where? We need a plan,” Bethany furrowed her brow, “We can’t just wander about aimlessly!”

“So long as we stay together, it doesn’t matter where we go,” Garrett assured, reaching over to give his little sister’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “Mind you, I wouldn’t disapprove if we wandered aimlessly away from the darkspawn horde.” he joked. 

“We can go to Kirkwall,” Leandra’s voice sounded after a moment’s contemplation.

“Kirkwall?!” Garrett exclaimed in surprise, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“There are a lot of templars in Kirkwall, mother,” added Bethany, “We barely managed to keep ourselves hidden from the ones in Lothering.”

“You forget that Lothering was a rather small village, my dear,” Leandra quipped. “Kirkwall is a very large city, plus we have family there and an estate,” she reassured, “No one will pay any mind to a family of refugees entering the city.”

“I guess we have no other option,” Bethany sighed. “Then it’s best we make haste and get to Gwaren where we can take ship.”

“Provided we don’t end up as fodder for the darkspawn first,” added Carver. “I don’t mind a fight, but I’ll be more than happy when we get out of here.”

Garrett just shook his head, taking his position in front of everyone and proceeded onward. They heard a scuffle up ahead, freezing in their steps when they saw four darkspawn, who failed to notice the Hawke family, running past them to join in a fight further ahead.

Hex growled menacingly, as they softly and slowly crept forward, following the sound of clashing swords to be greeted by the scene of a man and woman fighting fiercely against the monsters. Garrett made to move forward, but was grabbed by the hem of his tunic by his younger brother, holding him back with his strong grip.

Garrett threw Carver an angry look, averting his gaze back to the couple when they heard the man yelp out in pain. He looked up in time to see the woman, who had bright orange red hair tied in a short ponytail wearing a red headband, tackle a Hurlock to the ground.

“You will not have him!” she yelled, punching the creature in the face, twice with a forceful fist, before grabbing her sword and slicing clean through its neck. She got to her feet, grabbing the shield the man had dropped, and hoisting him up. “They will not have you,” she said, shielding him behind her while the rest of the darkspawn advanced on them, “Not whilst I breathe,” she promised.

Garrett yanked himself loose of Carver’s grip, running to their aid with his staff at the ready and fired a bolt of kinetic force at the group of Hurlocks. The spell collided against a creature’s head, with such force the snap of its neck could be heard echoing through the air for a good distance.

The woman took the opportunity from the distraction it caused, to run another through with her sword while a few of their assailants ran towards the unlikely saviour.

“Geoma stalageus impetus!” Garrett yelled, flicking his wrist upwards. Three cracks appeared in the ground, rushing towards the approaching foes and erupting into three huge, rocky spikes which managed to impale two of the vile creatures.

“Corpus Incendium” sounded Bethany’s voice as another Hurlock burst into flames a few steps in front of Garrett. He smiled and nodded his thanks to his sister, before hurrying toward the couple. 

The woman was kneeling down on one knee, blocking blow after blow from a darkspawn with the shield. Garrett clenched his fist, making a pulling motion with his arm and sweeping it to the side as the Hurlock was hurled high into the air and over the side of the mountain path.

The redhead wasted no time to bash the remaining creature with the shield, staggering it before leaping up and cleaving its head in two. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, sheathing her sword and kneeling beside the man to examine his injuries.

“Stop squirming, Wesley, I need to check the extent of the damage. If you don’t stop moving, you’ll make it worse.” she admonished, while gently lifting his arm.

The man, Wesley, quickly jumped to his feet when Garrett approached, followed by the rest of the Hawkes. “Apostates!! Keep your distance, Aveline.” he yelled.

“First the darkspawn and now, a templar?” Bethany scoffed, “Well this certainly proves the Maker has a sense of humour. I thought they all abandoned Lothering.”

“At least with the darkspawn, one is always clear on their intent, but a mage’s agenda is always unknown.” Wesley barked. “The order of templar dictates...”

“Wesley...” said Aveline, gently placing her hand on his arm only to have it shrugged off.

“The order dictates...” Wesley continued, walking up to Garrett. Hex slowly stepped in front of him, growling and bearing his sharp teeth at the templar, causing him to take a step back. 

“Dear, they saved us...” Aveline tried reassuring him again, placing her hand on his uninjured shoulder, “They would not have done so if they wished us any harm. The Maker understands.”

“Of course...” Wesley relented, moving to stand beside Aveline, “Forgive me, I did not wish to seem ungrateful.” 

“No... really? You could have fooled me,” stated Carver, sternly crossing his arms.

“I’m Aveline Vallen and Wesley- err- Ser Wesley here, is my husband,” said Aveline, lacing her fingers with his, “We can hate each other when we are safely away from the horde.”

“It’s a bit odd to be hunting apostates at this time, is it not?” said Garrett, raising a dubious brow, “Your fellows left with the chantry priests.”

“I was on my way to Denerim to sort out some urgent business for the Order, but when I heard news of what happened at Ostagar, I had to turn south,” said Wesley, looking at Aveline, “My duty is to the Maker, but my wife is and will always be my first priority.” he added, giving her hand a squeeze.

“Bad luck- and judgment- brought us together here before the darkspawn attacked.” said Aveline.

“The nice templar has been convinced to postpone his hunt for illegal mages, for the time being. Let’s not look a gift horse in the mouth, shall we?” said Bethany.

“Wise girl,” smiled Aveline.

“You’re rather hasty to offer your allegiance,” Garrett remarked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Assistance in fighting against the darkspawn? Yes please!” Carver smiled nervously.

“As long as fighting the darkspawn is their primary concern, I’m happy.” Bethany added.

“My duty is clear, but that, should we be granted the opportunity... is for another day. You have no more to fear from me, than I from you.” offered Wesley.

“In other words, we’ll all be fine.” said Aveline.

“For a while it seemed like we were some of the only ones to escape the darkspawn.” said Garrett.

“We aren’t free of them yet, brother. You didn’t see Ostagar. This is just the beginning.” said Carver.

“You were at the battle?” asked Aveline, her eyes squinting in concentration, “Yes... yes I remember you now. You were in third company, under Captain Varel.”

“Then you saw how the whole of the army was slaughtered.” said Carver, tensing at the shiver running up his spine.

“If betrayal wasn’t such a messy business, it would be called by another name.” said Leandra.

“Your mother is right. This arm of the horde will not have the same advantage again,” Aveline agreed.

“How severe is that wound?” asked Garrett, motioning to Wesley’s arm.

“I fear my days of fighting will be behind me. My sword arm will be at a loss even with the help of healing,” replied Wesley, looking down woefully.

“Then you shall have mine as always, my Love.” Aveline smiled reassuringly. 

Her loving words cut deep, as Garrett’s heartstrings tightened when he thought of the one he would never hear those words from again. He was snapped out of his reverie when Hex worriedly nudged his hand with his snout, whimpering softly at his master. Garrett forced a smile and rubbed the pooch’s head.

“For now, we’ll move with you. The north is cut off. We just barely escaped the main body of the horde.” said Aveline.

“Then... we’re trapped! The Korcari Wilds are to the south. That’s no escape route,” Carver said angrily.

“Well then let’s weigh our options... Wilds or darkspawn?” said Garrett, motioning his two hands as a balancing scale, “Wilds or darkspawn, possible way out or certain death?”

“Alright you’ve made your point.” Carver scowled.

They walked along the path, making their way towards the Korcari forest. Aveline chatted animatedly with Bethany and Leandra, with Wesley following close behind her. They walked for a while before Garrett noticed Carver lingering behind.

“Hey,” said Garrett after slowing his pace, letting Carver catch up until he was beside him. “I’m sorry for earlier, I didn’t mean to be an arsehole.” he apologised.

“It’s fine,” Carver replied bluntly.

“No, it’s not,” said Garrett, gently placing his hand on Carver’s shoulder, “I know I come across as an overbearing prat most of the time...”

“If by “most of the time”, you mean always.” Carver quipped.

“Hey!” Garrett chuckled, giving his little brother a playful shove, earning him a slight smile playing at the corner of Carver’s mouth. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, I just want to keep you all safe.”

“I can take care of myself. I don’t need you looking out for me all the time,” 

“I’m your big brother,” Garrett smiled, looking down at the ground as they walked, “It’s my job to look-“

“WATCH OUT!” yelled Carver, shoving Garrett out the way of an oncoming arrow. The older brother recovered from the initial surprise just in time to see a couple of Hurlock bolters gathering in the distance.

“Take cover, everyone!” he yelled, grabbing his staff and emanating a bright yellow-brown glow from his hands. He clenched his fist and pulled his right arm up in front of his chest like one does when blocking with a shield. There was a low rumble before a wall of rock erupted from the ground, shielding them from the enemy’s fire.

“Thanks, Carver, that was a close-” Garrett’s words died on his lips, his eyes widening upon seeing the bolt that was meant for him, protruding from his little brother’s shoulder. “Oh Maker!!”

Carver groaned as Garrett examined the wound. He gasped when he saw how the veins in Carver’s skin around the bolt, started turning black. “Bethany! Get over here, quick! Carver has been hit.” Garrett yelled to his sister who had taken refuge behind a large boulder with the others.

“Oh Maker!” she gasped.

“You have to heal him, it’s gut-rot poison,” said Garrett, pointing at the black spreading down Carver’s arm like the roots of a weed. It was well known among the Hawke family that Garrett, though older, didn’t have quite as much talent and skill in the art of healing as Bethany did.

“Alright, on the count of three I want you to pull the bolt from his shoulder,” instructed Bethany as bright green energy began crackling in her palms. Garrett nodded, taking hold of the bolt which elicited a sharp hiss of pain from Carver. “Alright, one... two...”

“Oh for fuck sake, just get it over with!!” Carver yelled impatiently.

“Three!”

With one strong, fluid motion, Garrett yanked the bolt from his brother’s shoulder. There was a loud groan from Carver, but he soon relaxed as Bethany extracted the poison and set about closing the wound.

“Hawke!” yelled Aveline, “They are trying to break through your barrier!”

Garrett looked at the wall of rock, seeing it vibrate as it seemed to be blasted by something on the other side. ‘There’s an emissary on the other side.’ he thought, tightening his grip around his staff.

“Garrett, we’re not ready to fight yet. Give me a few more seconds-” 

“No! I have already lost too much, too many...” Garrett said through gritted teeth, “These monsters will not take my family from me as well!” With knuckles turning white from his grip around his staff, Garrett determinedly made his way towards the rock shield.

There was another thud accompanied by a blue flash on the other side. The angry shrieks and growls of the darkspawn could be heard clearly. Garrett smiled malevolently, pointing his fist towards the massive wall of rock before opening his palm in one quick move. 

The rock rattled as cracks appeared along its surface, making it resemble a tiled mosaic. Once the rattling had ceased, Garrett pulled back his arm and thrust it forward in a rough, pushing motion. There was a blinding flash, followed by a loud boom. When the dust had cleared, darkspawn could be seen lying on the ground. Their tainted blood pooling from wounds where large shards of rock protruded from their corpses.

Garrett walked slowly through the debris, carefully stepping over the bodies. He heard the rumble of small rocks, before being struck in the stomach by an invisible force. The blow sent him hurtling through the air for a short distance, landing on his arse and knocking the wind from him. 

Gasping for air, he looked in the direction the kinetic blast came from only to see the Hurlock emissary emerge from a pile of rubble. Dark blood was seeping from a deep gash in its cheek, dribbling down its twisted features. The low growl and murderous glare it gave Garrett would have scared him, had rage and malice not been boiling within his veins.

The Hurlock mage flung a ball of bright blue energy towards him with tremendous speed that Garrett barely managed to avoid it. Feeling its searing heat on his cheek as he ducked out of the way, the ball collided with a boulder, reducing it to a collection of tiny pebbles.

“Stay back!” he warned when he saw Bethany and Aveline making their way towards them. Garrett retaliated by casting a bolt of fire towards the creature only to have it be deflected with a flick of its wrist. The creature chuckled menacingly as it charged another bright blue sphere. 

Garrett summoned a powerful gust of wind just as the Hurlock flung his spell, effectively blowing it back towards its caster. The Hurlock ducked, shrieking in outrage. There was the crackle of energy in the air and Garrett knew exactly what was going to transpire.

Black lightning erupted from the Hurlock’s fingertips around the same time a stream of golden electricity erupted from Garrett’s. The two bolts of lightning collided in the centre of the two mages, arcing and projecting in all directions. The battle of wills was nearly drawing a close as Garrett’s golden beam of lightning was slowly beating back the Hurlock’s.

He grabbed his staff with both hands, holding it out in front of him as the strength of his spell increased. The Hurlock looked on as the golden lightning started engulfing his black bolts. With its other hand it flung another sizzling bright sphere towards Garrett. 

Caught off guard, Garrett broke the connection giving him barely enough time to block with his staff. The resulting blast sent him flying and landing painfully on his back. Recovering from the blow, Garrett looked up to see the darkspawn making its way towards him wielding its jagged bladed sword, its last spell having depleted its mana reserve.

Garrett frantically looked around for his weapon, unable to find it. His eye caught glimpse of another darkspawn sword glinting in the sunlight. Reaching for it, he managed to grab hold of it just as the Hurlock raised its sword above its head. Garrett shut his eyes and thrust the blade forward, plunging it deep into the creature.

He opened his eyes to find the blade of his assailant hovering a few centimetres in front of his face. He saw the look of surprise still etched upon the Hurlock’s face, before it sank motionless to the ground. Garrett slowly lay back down, realising for the first time how rapidly and erratic he was breathing.

He calmly got to his feet and looked around for his staff, spotting the glimmer of its blade just a few meters away. His heart sank when he got closer, seeing the once beautiful and immaculate staff his father had gifted him, laying in pieces on the ground, its final act having been protecting him from the darkspawn’s spell.

Angry tears welled up in his eyes as Garrett squeezed his palms against temples in frustration. He cursed the Maker, not for the loss of the earthly object, but for the loss of the only thing he owned which still gave him some connection to his father... cursed the Maker for taking another thing close to his heart.

Lothering in flames, bodies of close friends strewn in the streets... Thallan, still and lifeless within his arms, the spark of life gone from his handsome face... All these images flooded Garrett’s memories, and the dam he had constructed within himself, gave way to the sudden surge of emotions.

Bethany, Carver, Leandra and Hex, along with Aveline and Wesley, arrived just in time to see Garrett fall to his knees, letting out a thunderous wail mixed with rage and grief, as he angrily pounded the ground with his fists. Bethany and Leandra made a move towards him only to be stopped by Carver who stepped in front of them and gently shook his head.

Leandra clasped her hands over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her eldest son break down in front of her. Hex worriedly trotted towards his master, whimpering sadly as he neared Garrett, who was sat on his heels as his body wracked violently with his heavy sobs.

The man looked up with tearstained cheeks, before wrapping his strong arms around the great hound and breaking out into more tears. His fingers dug deeply into Hex’s fur in a painful and needy grip, but Hex did not mind. He knew his master was hurting and he would be there for him no matter what.

A moment passed before Garrett felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, followed by two more, softer and less masculine pairs of arms as his mother and two siblings enveloped him in a loving embrace.

“All is not lost yet, brother.” said Carver

“You still have us.” said Bethany.

“And you always will.” smiled Leandra, giving his forehead a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett suffers an emotional breakdown at the end, having lost his home, his love and now his staff to the Darkspawn. We all deserve a good cry now and again...
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :)


	3. A gift that chose Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett finds something that deems him its master

“Alright, Garrett, now keep your focus... that’s it... excellent job!” said Malcolm Hawke as he watched his eldest son make a rose grow and bloom.

“Like that, Papa?” asked a nine year old Garrett, looking at Malcolm with a happy gleam in his eyes.

“Exactly like that, son.” Malcolm smiled with pride. Barely ten and the lad could already manage spells most fifteen year olds couldn’t, even under strict mentorship within the Circle. “Come with me, I have a surprise for you.” he smiled, gesturing for Garrett to take his hand. 

The young boy took his Father’s hand without hesitation, walking closely beside him. They reached the shed which was a short distance away from their house, where Malcolm spent most of his time crafting and experimenting with magical artefacts.

Once inside, Garrett saw a long object covered with a cloth lying on his Father’s work bench, along with an array of carving tools and materials. He watched as Malcolm walked over to it, standing in Garrett’s line of view, pulling back the cloth and looking over his shoulder towards Garrett.

“I have been saving this for your thirteenth birthday, but I figure you can make more use of it now... assuming you can carry it with relative ease, that is.” Malcolm chuckled, turning around to face his son. “This is for you, Garrett.”

Garrett gasped in surprise and delight, seeing his Father clutching a beautifully carved staff in his hands, which he held out towards him. The young boy ran his hands over the smooth surface, feeling the staff tingle his fingers as it reacted to his magic. Garrett took hold of the staff, stumbling slightly at the unexpected weight when his Father let go of it. 

“I love it.” Garrett whispered in awe.

“What was that, son?” Malcolm asked, bending down to listen better.

“I love it!” Garrett said happily, throwing his arms around his Father’s neck, giving him a tight hug while still tightly clutching his new staff, “Thank you, Papa!”

“You are welcome, Garrett.” Malcolm smiled, returning the loving embrace.

This was one of the many memories playing through Garrett’s mind as he held the remnants of what was once his most prized possession in his hands. He gently ran his fingers over the large emerald, which used to be situated at the top of his magic staff, feeling the slightest tremors of power reacting to his touch.

“Garrett, we have to keep moving,” said Bethany, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, “With your staff broken, your spells won’t be as strong, and using magic will be far more taxing on your mana reserve.”

Garrett nodded wordlessly, gathering the pieces of his staff and placing them inside his backpack. Hex sat beside him, staring at him with concerned eyes. “I’ll be fine, boy,” Garrett smiled warily while patting Hex on the head, the battle and emotional outburst having drained him a fair bit. 

Garrett fell in with the rest, pressing on towards the wilds. Aveline and Carver took their position in front of the group, with Wesley following right behind his wife. Bethany stayed at the back, walking with Garrett, their mother and Hex. 

“I’m sure we can get it repaired in Kirkwall, dear,” said Leandra, gently touching Garrett’s arm, “The Kirkwall Circle tower is one of the biggest in all of Thedas. There are bound to be highly skilled crafters who could help.” Garrett looked at her, nodding his head and smiling brightly. Bethany gave him an apologetic smile of her own, for she knew as well as he did that even if the staff could be repaired, it would never work the same again.

They walked for a while without any further confrontations from darkspawn stragglers, when Hex suddenly began sniffing the air. His ears perked and he barked, whimpering as he nudged Garrett with his large paws.

“What is it, Hex?” asked Garrett, only getting a bark and tug at his pants in reply. Garrett shook his head, an amused smirk creeping over his features before his eyes widened with worry as the mabari took off, running out ahead of the group. “Hex!! Come back here, boy!” Garrett yelled as he gave chase after the hound.

“Are you daft?!” Carver yelled after his brother, “You could be running to your death!” but Carver’s words fell upon deaf ears as Garrett disappeared around the bend, “Maker, he will be the death of me.” Carver grunted, as they hurried after Garrett and Hex.

With their weapons at the ready, the group came to a halt after rounding the corner and entering a small clearing. They saw Garrett slowly walking towards Hex, where the hound was whimpering near a corpse. It became evident the body was that of a mage, his staff lying a few inches away.

“May you rest peacefully at the Maker’s side, friend.” Garrett whispered after checking for any vital signs. His attention was caught by the large satchel lying at the mage’s side. 

“Garrett, what are you doing? You can’t rob the dead, it’s disrespectful.” said Bethany when they reached him.

“Then I will pray for forgiveness, but whatever this man had, could aid us in reaching Gwaren in one piece,” Garrett replied while rummaging through the satchel.

“Your brother is right, miss. The dead have no need for earthly possessions and we need all the help we can get.” Wesley interjected.

Garrett pulled out a thick journal, the name Matthias Crane written in gold letters on its dark brown leather binding, which seemed worn from age and constant use, along with a small rectangular box about fifteen inches in length and three inches wide. Setting the journal aside, Garrett opened the box to find what looked like a small scale replica of a finely crafted magic staff resting inside.

His curiosity got the better of him and he placed the box down and picked up the journal again, opening it and hastily skimming over the pages. He paused as his eyes caught sight of an illustration resembling the small staff and started reading the few journal entries below it.

"It's outrageous! Another group of “apostate” mages cut down just outside the city borders of Denrim by the Templars. The fools didn’t even give them a chance to explain that they were sent on official Circle business. And of course there will be no reprimanding of the ones responsible, even though a letter containing the Knight Commander’s signature was brought to the Grand Cleric’s attention. 

The only means of focusing our magic makes us stick out in a crowd like a peasant at an Orlesian noble ball. Staves have been used since before Andraste was born and have proven very useful, but Maker I refuse to accept that they are the only conduit we have at our disposal. Perhaps the archives from my old mentor's libraries will prove useful."

* * * * * *

"It is as I suspected! There is evidence of experimentations done on the crafting of a smaller, more easily concealable tool for the channel and focussing of our power. It should not prove to be too difficult to construct, though it will be tricky getting most of the crafting supplies without rousing unwanted suspicion. 

There is only one crafting material I won’t be able to procure from any of the shops or vendors around here. I will be making preparations to set out to the Frostback Mountains within a fortnight, in search for the heart of a dragon."

* * * * * *

"It proved far more difficult than expected, but I finally have it! The heartstrings within this High Dragon heart should prove sufficient for me to begin my research. Fusing lyrium with living wood has been done for centuries, but who would have thought that adding the heart string from a dragon into the core could exponentially increase the power? There were mentions of using unicorn tail or mane hair, as well as the feathers from a phoenix, but no one has seen either of those beasts for nearly five hundred years. But enough of these distracting musings and back to the task at hand.

All that's left now is finding a wood sturdy and pliable enough to withstand the strain of regular use. I believe Sylvan wood will be an ideal candidate."

* * * * * *

"I have done it, after six failed attempts I have finally created the first magic wand in the existence of Thedas. It has surpassed expectations as far as power is concerned. However, I have noticed that it's not operating at its full potential. It’s almost as if it does not deem me worthy. 

But I must be imagining things.

It is a tool, after all, and I am its creator. In time it will "recognize" me as its master.

* * * * * *

I don’t understand it! Yes, the wand works, but no matter what I do it doesn’t fully yield to my command. I have reread every Thallanry and journal concerning the matter, but have not been able to find a solution. I will have to postpone any further use of the wand until I have an answer.

When a horse does not yield to its rider, attempting to mount it could lead to serious injury or death. If an unwilling animal can cause that much damage, what are the possibilities concerning an object of limitless magical power?

* * * * * *

The Maker smiles upon me, for he sent me dream where I learnt the answer to my troubles. Using organic material such as the dragon heartstring or unicorn hair or phoenix feather in the core, gives it a life of its own in a sense. It is not as simple as procuring a new staff from your local enchanter.

The wand chooses the mage. The closest example is that of a Mabari imprinting on its master. No matter how hard you try, the beast will not obey you unless you are the one he chose. This is clear to me now. 

* * * * * *

I have accepted a position to start teaching at the Circle Tower. Hopefully I will find an apprentice whom my creation deems worthy of its allegiance. 

Garrett slowly closed the journal, the sentences running through his head. He turned his head, focusing his gaze upon the... wand was it? He was surprised to find his right hand hovering just above the box, hesitating briefly before slowly moving down towards the object inside.

The lyrium beneath the wood flashed momentarily when Garrett took the wand in hand. A gentle, warm, friendly feeling washed and flowed through his arm and towards his heart. It was the same feeling one would get when greeting a close, long lost friend. A gentle breeze encircled Garrett as he stood up and he heard the words “I am yours” echo through his head. Hex let out a small, worried whimper, receiving a reassuring pat on the head.

“What is that?” asked Bethany when Garrett turned to face them. 

“I believe it’s a wand.” Garrett replied through a haze of spells and incantations he had never heard of before, which were swimming inside his head. It would seem the wand did more than just focus one’s magic.

“A wand? Wand of what?” Bethany asked perplexed. Only wands she ever heard of were those with a single use, such as a rod of fire or ice.

“A wand for substituting my staff, dear sister,” Garrett smiled, feeling his energy slowly returning, “It’s a focus for my magic,” 

“Are you two quite done? In case you have forgotten, we have a legion of evil creatures pursuing us!” yelled Carver. 

“You’re right, sorry brother,” said Garrett bending down and scooping the box and journal into the satchel. “I may need it for future reference,” he clarified upon meeting Bethany’s disapproving yet inquisitive raised brow.

They resumed their journey, keeping their guard up in case of any unwanted surprises. Garrett kept staring at the wand in awe, rolling it around with his fingers, picking it up and examining it more closely and waving it slowly through the air to test its weight and dynamics. Hex happily tread beside his master, panting contentedly.

“Would you give it a rest already?” Bethany snapped at her older brother when he twirled the wand through his fingers like a pencil for the tenth time, “I swear you’re worse than a ten year old with a new toy,”

“But this IS a new toy,” Garrett smiled mischievously, waving the wand in front of Bethany’s face earning him a scowl. “Oh come now Beth, I was only joking. Even warriors and rogues test a new blade before using it, isn’t that right, Carver?” 

“I’m not getting in the middle of your little spat. This is between the two of you,” Carver replied holding up his arms in dismissal.

“At least it doesn’t take up much space,” Garrett smiled.

“You don’t even know if that ridiculous thing will work or not.” Bethany scoffed.

“I can’t very well go and test it without blowing things up, now can I?” Garrett retorted, annoyance growing evident in his tone, “Not without every darkspawn within earshot taking notice,”

“They can hear us just fine with the shouting game you two are playing at,” Aveline scowled in a hushed yet firm tone.

“Mages,” Carver huffed under his breath while rolling his eyes, which did not go unnoticed by his siblings. A chill ran up his spine from what Carver knew were a pair of unimpressed scowls.

“When the time comes I’m certain it will work as good as any staff,” Garrett reassured, Hex adding his own bark of agreement. Garrett smiled at his mabari, ruffling him behind the ears and receiving an approving lick to his palm.

They continued on a path leading them uphill, where the ground became comfortably vertical once they reached the top. Hex started growling, his ears flat and his body lowered in a warning stance, before the ground suddenly began to quake as large thunderous thuds vibrated through the earth. It wasn’t long before an ogre appeared from the other side of the hill. Its soulless, sunken eyes focused on the group with murderous intent.

Wesley jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the charging beast, where it came to a halt in front of Leandra and Bethany. The young mage moved in front of her mother, shielding her from the creature. “Maker, give me strength!” she breathed, slamming her staff against the ground, summoning flames to engulf the ogre’s arm.

Garrett watched on in horror as the flames fizzled out, leaving the creature mostly unharmed and furious. “NO!” he yelled, waving the wand at the creature. “I have to save her” No sooner did the words flash through his thoughts before a tremendous onslaught of golden flames burst from the wand’s tip, making its way towards the ogre as though the wand had read his mind.

The flames struck the creature full force just as it was about to grasp Bethany in its crushing grip. With a deep shriek of pain, the ogre fell dead on the ground a few feet away from Bethany and Leandra. A large gaping hole was charred into its chest where the flames had struck it.

Bethany looked from the ogre’s corpse to her older brother, surprise evident in her eyes. Garrett in turn was admiring the wand in awe. “What spell was that?” she breathed, the shock of what almost happened to her finally dawning on her.

“I-it wasn’t a spell,” Garrett replied, looking at the smouldering hole in the creature’s chest, “I mean it was, but i-it... I-I...” he inhaled deeply, “It wasn’t me,”

“Bullshit!” Carver scoffed, cocking his head to the side, “You’re the only other mage here aside from Bethany, and we all saw the flames shoot out from that stick...”

“Wand,” Aveline corrected.

“Whatever! Fact is we all saw you cast it. How can you say it wasn’t you?” Carver asked with a raised brow. “I knew you were modest, Garrett, but... I mean come on! I have never heard of anyone managing to kill an ogre with just a single blow. Magic or no,”

“Why Carver, are you actually trying to give me a compliment?” Garrett grinned.

“Stop trying to change the subject,” said Carver as a blush crept over his cheeks.

“I don’t know how to explain it. All I know is that I was thinking I have to save Mother and Bethany, and the wand sort of acted on its own accord.” Garrett shrugged.

Bethany opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by Hex letting loose a volley of vicious barks, followed by the inhuman grunts and growls of a group of Darkspawn enclosing upon them. They huddled together, their weapons drawn and at the ready and Hex shielding Leandra. Bethany and Garrett flung spells left, right and centre, before exhaustion started taking its toll on Bethany’s mana reserves.

“Know any other spells?” Aveline asked Garrett, as he dispersed another hurlock with a bolt of red light.

“Quite a few, actually but, there are too many of these things for them to make a difference!” Garrett replied while they backed away from the creatures. The darkspawn snarled and hissed, moving ever closer until the Hawkes and Vallens were backed up against the mountain side, “Protego!” Garrett yelled, flicking the wand around them. 

A veil of what seemed to be a thin layer of water appeared in the air and encased them in a protective dome. They watched on as the blows from bolts and swords were deflected, causing nothing but ripples in the surface of the shield. 

“So this is how it ends? Die behind a magic shield?” said Carver, looking around at the Darkspawn.

“Kind of makes you wish you had told Peaches how you really felt about her, eh Carver?” Garrett chuckled.

“Always have to be the clown in the group, don’t you?” the young warrior retorted with a murderous glare.

“If we’re going to die, we might as well die laughing,” Garret smiled apologetically. They heard a low growl come from above and looked up to see a High Dragon unfold its wings and baring its huge teeth before screeching menacingly at them. “Though it looks like we’re most likely going to die screaming in fear,” said Garrett as he felt a chill run down his spine.

A frightened gasp escaped from Leandra, Bethany and, oddly enough, from Carver and Wesley as the dragon swooped down from its perch. Garrett let out a long breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, when the dragon flew over them and unleashed hell upon the Darkspawn. The dragon looked at them when she was done with the blighted creatures, one hanging lifeless from her jaws, before there was a burst of energy as gold illuminated her body and she transformed into a woman.

She had long white hair, indicating she was well into the grips of old age, though her face and body possessed a youthfulness Garrett had never seen before in a woman over her forties. She strolled through fire and smoke with a grace expected of the very beast she had just metamorphosed from. 

Her outfit of rough, studded leather as if she still wore scales and sharp, gleaming metals that spoke of spines and claws. It was not just the wisen wrinkles on her face or long whitened hair that spoke of her strength, but the full image of something old and dangerous.

“Well well, what have we here?” she said more to herself than the group, “It used to be we never got visitors to The Wilds, but now it would seem they arrive in hordes,” She came to a stop in front of the shield, running a gauntleted finger elegantly over its surface, leaving a trail of ripples across it. “Mmm such power for one still so young,”

Garrett hesitantly dropped the shield, keeping his... ha sounds funny saying it... his wand at the ready. He didn’t know what chance they stood against a dragon, but if the ogre was any indication, they would give her a run for her money. “I don’t know what we would have done if you hadn’t arrived,” 

The woman looked up from where her golden eyes were studying his wand, a smile creeping over her face, “I do. You would have perished, you still may,” she paused before turning the other way, “If you wish to flee the Darkspawn, you should know you are heading in the wrong direction,”

“S-so you’re just g-going to leave us here?” Carver blurted out before realising it. He froze where he stood when the woman turned around, addressing him directly.

“And why not?” she said over her shoulder, turning around to face them, “I spotted a most curious sight. A mighty ogre vanquished with a single blow,” her gaze rested on Garrett, “Who could perform such a feat? But now my curiosity is sated and you are all safe, for the moment,” she looked back over to Carver, “Is that not enough, child?”

Carver blushed, avoiding her gaze. “You can show me that trick of yours. That looks quite useful,” said Garrett, directing her attention back to him.

The dragon woman chuckled, “I dare say it is. Such a clever tongue for a mage,” she said amused, “Tell me, clever child, how do you intend to outrun the blight?”

“We’re going to Kirkwall, in the Free Marches,” Bethany answered softly.

Kirkwall? My my, but that is quite the voyage you plan,” mused the woman, “How far, simply to flee the Darkspawn,”

“What we had has been destroyed. Our home is gone, and we have nowhere else to go,” Garret stated as his thoughts turned to Thallan, their farm and his staff, causing his heart to tighten in his chest.

Sympathy washed over the woman’s face for a brief moment as she surveyed Garrett, “I see. Hurtled into the chaos, you fight...” her eyes darted to the wand and back, “... and the world will shake before you,” she turned around, crossing her arms over her chest, “Is it Fate or chance? I can never decide,” she mused.

She stood in thought for but a moment before turning to face them once more, “It appears fortune smiles upon us both this day. I may be able to help you yet,”

“Anything you could do for us would be greatly appreciated,” Garrett replied, placing his wand inside his pocket.

“Should we even trust her?” Carver muttered.

“We don’t even know what she is,” added Bethany.

“I know what she is. The Witch of the Wilds,” said Aveline from where she was tending to Wesley. He had become deathly pale from the blood loss and the veins in his neck seemed to be turning black.

“Some call me that, also Flemeth, Asha’bellanar. An old hag who talks too much,” she replied, chuckling at the last bit, “Does it matter? I offer you this; I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way,” Flemeth paused for a moment, “Would you do this for a witch of the Wilds?” she finished with a raised brow.

“I suppose we don’t have much choice,” said Garrett, effectively accepting the offer.

“We never do,” Flemeth smiled, “There is a clan of Dalish Elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Marethari,” she informed, placing a strange looking amulet into Garrett’s hands, “Do as she asks with it and any debt between us will be paid in full,”

Flemeth looked towards the pocket where Garrett stowed the wand, “Of course, had you learned all the secrets of that little device and unlocked your full potential, you wouldn’t have needed my help,” she smiled, chuckling at the confused expression etched on Garrett’s face, “Do not worry yourself with questions, clever child. You will unlock the answers to them yourself, in due time,” Flemeth laughed at Garrett’s disappointed scowl.

Her face turned serious then, “Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter,” she said, her voice sounding apologetic while turning her gaze to the Vallens as a violent cough escaped from Wesley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Bethany is alive and well :P 
> 
> Let me know How you like the story so far ;)


End file.
